Quando o saloon está vazio Eto x Tatara
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: História extra para minha fanfic "Poeira no vento ". Basicamente, o que Eto e Tatara fazem quando o saloon está fechado . Etora fanfic .


**Avisos : hentai , universo alternativo , nudez , sexo , linguagem suja , pwp .**  
 **Classificação : +18 ;**  
 **Casal : Eto x Tatara (Etora ) .**

 **Sumário : História extra para minha fanfic "Poeira no vento ". Basicamente, o que Eto e Tatara fazem quando o saloon está fechado . Etora fanfic .**

 _O visitante VampWolf do me pediu uma etora fanfic . Eu não pude dizer não . Eto tem 18 anos e Tatara tem 32 . Se você nunca leu minha fic "Poeira no vento " , saiba que esse é um humano ua . Eto e Tatara têm um saloon ._

Narrador P.O.V.

" A noite já corria pelas ruas empoeiradas dos subúrbios de Tóquio.

Já era bem tarde , então as lojas estavam fechadas . Mesmo até o movimentadíssimo Saloon Aogiri .

Durante o dia e parte da noite , o lugar era agitadíssimo . Clientes e mais clientes fervilhavam em busca de refeições decentes e bebidas gostosas . E jogar carteado , conversar bastantes , entre outras coisas .

Agora , o estabelecimento parecia morto .

Mas , no segundo andar , os donos do lugar estavam envolvidos em atividades bastante agitadas . "

Tatara P.O.V.

"Tinha sido um dia normal como qualquer outro .

Já era bem tarde .

Eu tomei um banho bem gelado para esfriar os suores e ir dormir .

Mas quando eu entrei no quarto , logo vi que não dormiria cedo .

Eto estava deitada de lado , com as pernas abertas, com o sorriso sem - vergonha e completamente nua . Ah , gostosa ! Assim é que eu gosto !

Não tem jeito . Ela quer . Já , já eu vou te dar , minha esposa vadia que eu amo tanto . Quero mostrar a minha puta exclusiva quem manda aqui .

Tirei minhas roupas e joguei tudo no chão . Meu caralho já está duro pra caramba .

Porém , quando eu cheguei perto da cama , a Eto saiu correndo . Conhecendo a peça , eu sei que ela correu para o saloon . O que significa que ela vai brincar de pique - pega até eu agarrá-la . E quando eu conseguir , vou trepar com ela até não poder mais . "

Eto P.O.V.

"Hoje é uma daquelas noites nas quais eu estou cheia de fogo . Tomei um banho bem demorado . Deite-me nua na cama e esperei pelo meu marido .

Quando ele se despiu , eu saí correndo para o andar de baixo .

Eu quero que me foda loucamente nos móveis do saloon . Quero o caralho dele dentro de mim . Quero ser fodida frente e trás . Quero gozar muito . E quero que meu marido gostosão goze em mim .

Enfim , depois de muita perseguição ,ele me pegou .

Agora vai , agora vai !

Meu gostosão me pôs de quatro em uma mesa .

E começou a chupar meu cuzinho .

Ainda bem que ele trouxe a vaselina .

Foi metendo seus dedos grossos em mim .

Ai , ai , ai ! Mete mais , meu lindo .

Doeu um pouquinho quando ele meteu o cacete em mim .

E foi batendo até gozar em mim .

Gozei também .

Depois , ele me levou para uma cadeira .

Me beijou , brincou com meu grelinho e com meus seios .

E me fodeu com eu sentada de costas no colo dele .

Que gostoso !"

Tatara P.O.V.

" Eto , sua delicia, você é tão gostosa . Tão apertadinha . Adoro enfiar o meu pau nesse seu cuzinho apertado .

Delicia !

Sua bucetinha é tão gostosa .

Você é tão pequena mas tão safadinha .

Eu adoro , minha esposa vadia .

Os seus gemidos me dão muito mais prazer .

E gozo dentro de você .

Oh , Eto ! Eu adoro suas brincadeiras , suas perversões , seu jeito atrevido .

Só não vou foder com você a noite inteira porque temos que trabalhar .

Mas a vontade que eu tenho é foder você até não poder mais e fechar o saloon por um dia .

Mas , se fizermos isso , vão achar que aconteceu alguma coisa . E sabe como o povo é fofoqueiro .

Mas , eu ainda vou fazer isso . Ah , vou !"

Eto P.O.V.

"Gozamos até não poder mais . Depois de ficar encharcados , limpamos os móveis que ficaram sujos e depois fomos para o banho .

Dormimos ás 4 e levantamos ás 8 horas .

Valeu a pena . Valeu muito a pena .

Te amo , marido gostosão . "

 _Nota final : Eu amei ter escrito tudo isso . O mundo precisa mais de Etora , com certeza ._


End file.
